You Don't Wanna Look Too Closely
by SciFiRN
Summary: Total crack smut. Set after the events of Season 6. The boys needed a sitter and Venus was available. Jax comes home lonely, hungry and a little drunk. He makes a bet and well, read the story to see how things go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**NOTE: **This started as a conversation with a friend, a what if of sorts and it somehow ended up here, though this was not the original content of the conversation, it was more a suggestion, a mention of something...I'd say I have a dirty mind, but her's isn't any better. Since you're here reading you might be in the same boat. Enjoy._

She wasn't sure how she'd ended up sitting in the nursery watching the baby sleep in her arms. She'd told herself she was just going to lay him down and turn off the lights, but he was so sweet, the weight of him so heavy and light at the same time. She had to admit she hadn't realized how tranquil it would make her feel and she smiled against his hair and hummed some old lullaby she only half remembered. She exhaled slowly and let her head fall back against the rocker as she relaxed into the the wood and closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

She couldn't say how long she stayed that way, maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour, but she was pretty sure it was the low rumble of a bike that woke her. She blinked into the soft glow of the night light that lit the room and pulled the sleeping baby a bit tighter to her breast as she sat up against the rocker. Her movement caused him to squirm and she whispered soft sounds against his hair and soothed a manicured hand down his back until he settled. She cocked her head to the side, alert now to the sounds coming from outside. She heard the rumble cough to end end and a few seconds later there was the soft jangle of keys before the door opened. She moved then, quick and as graceful as she could, she stood and lifted Thomas easily onto her shoulder and then softly put him in his bed.

She'd just managed to pull his blanket up over him and soothe him back to sleep by humming another few lines of that same old lullaby when she saw, or rather felt the boy's father at her back. She straightened as a hand landed on her shoulder. She didn't jump, just looked up with a shy smile.

"The boys good for you?" He moved to her side, his voice was barely a whisper as he reached down to trace a finger over his son's small hand.

She watched Jax's hand move gently over his son's form and then watched as he retucked the blanket she'd just put in place and then his eyes found hers. She didn't miss the weariness or the lonliness. She nodded and then pointed toward the door and held a finger to her lips when the baby squirmed and made a soft sound in his sleep.

When they were safely in the hall she pulled the door mostly closed and moved toward the kitchen. She didn't wait for Jax. She just opened the fridge and bent down to look inside. "You thirsty or hungry?" She looked over her shoulder then to see him leaning against the door jamb watching her. "You've lost some weight, isn't anyone feeding you?"

He snorted at her and held out a hand. "Hand me the milk."

Her eyebrow rose, but she pulled the carton out, leaned back without facing him and waited until he took it from her hand. She was still undeterred from her question, but now she had a better idea of what she was working with so she stood and turned, determined to see if she could fix him something to eat. But what she saw made her stop. There she stood in the open door of the refrigerator, watching Jax upend the milk carton. She couldn't look away and she didn't want to. She let her gaze follow his profile and down the line of his throat as it worked to swallow. His hand gripped the carton carefully and she noticed the bruises on his knuckles, one bloodied still from some punch he'd thrown. He took a breath, licked his lips and she watched his tongue swipe across his full lower lip, catching a stray drop or two before he tilted his head back for another drink.

He hadn't shaved in a few days and he had the makings of a light beard on his face and neck. She watched a small drizzle of milk run from the corner of his lips, down his chin and settle in his blond goatee. Her mouth went a little dry. She had to shake her head and then she cleared her throat softly as she started absently drumming her nails along the top of the fridge door. "You've been gone all day. Did you eat at all?"

He downed more milk and then lowered the carton, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled as he shook his head. "Who'd have thought you cared so much?"

She leveled her gaze at him and she stepped away from the fridge letting the door close behind her. "You've always helped me out Jax." She smiled sadly. "Not just the club, they took their clue from you and it could have gone different for me." She shrugged then and looked down at herself. "Not everyone gives a girl like me a fair chance."

"Who gives a shit about everyone else?" He brushed past her, yanked open the fridge door and shoved the mostly empty milk container back onto the shelf. He pulled out a pie plate covered in plastic wrap and frowned, pulled back the wrap, sniffed and then shrugged before he turned to look at Venus. "Any idea what this is?"

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, yes." She said as she slid toward him, pulled plate from his hand and peeled the wrap off. "Sit down and I'll warm some up for you."

His eyebrow rose and he stayed where he was. "Where did it come from?"

She slapped his ass and pointed to the kitchen table. "What do you mean where did it...for fuck sake Jackson. What do you think I fed your children while you were out breaking laws and doing, well doing whoever." She winked as she put the plate in the microwave and pushed a couple buttons. "It's better fresh from the oven when the crust is flaky, but it'll do this way."

She leaned against the counter and watched Jax watching her. She felt suddenly nervous. "Do you want a beer?" She smiled and pointed to the fridge. "Hell I do, I hate to tell you this, but Able wears a girl out."

Jax chuckled as he sat. "I suppose he does." He took the offered beer, twisted the top off and took a long swig. He frowned. "Did he ask you anything?" His words were hesitant.

Venus opened her own beer and watched him as she drank. "He asked me plenty, but not about what you mean, no." It was quiet except for the hum of the microwave and then when the alert chimed she almost jumped. She set the beer down and carefully pulled the plate from the oven. She pulled two plates out, set a serving on each and then put them down at the table.

Jax stood and pulled forks from a drawer, held them up and smiled. "I don't suppose we should eat with our fingers?"

"Thomas did." She smiled, took the fork and pointed at his plate. "Now eat."

He eyed his plate, pushed the food around with his fork and the lifted a forkful closer to his mouth. "What exactly am I eating?"

She chewed and swallowed. "I know it doesn't look like much right now, but it was prettier before." She sighed and poked her fork into her own plate. "It's just chicken pot pie and it's completely homemade."

His eyebrow rose higher. "You telling me you made this?" His words came out in a snort, his fork clattered to the plate and then he pushed it toward the center of the table as he shook his head. "My kids are gonna live, right?"

Venus glared, her lips crashed together and her eyes narrowed, then she smiled almost coldly and filled her fork with another bite. "You didn't even try it."

"And I'm not gonna." He sipped his beer and shook his head again as he eyed the food. "Look, I've had enough of my dad's cooking, plenty of Chibb's half-assed attempts at food," he sat back in his chair with a challenge on his face, "and don't get me started on Tig, because he counts Cheetos in beer as breakfast. So excuse me if I'm not in a big hurry to try some of..." he tilted his beer toward the plate and raised a brow, "whatever it is you made. I'm a bit gun shy now when any of the brothers tell me they know what they're doing in the kitchen. I guess other than scrambling an egg or grilling some meat most men I know just need to learn to stick to things that come from the freezer or cans."

Venus blinked back her disappointment, she was used to be classified as a man when things suited the person she was with. She nodded and swallowed as she held her fork up and leaned toward the cocky ass across from her. "I agree with you on all counts Jax, but you're forgetting something baby."

"Oh really and what's that sweetheart?" His lip quirked up at the corner.

"I'm not a man." She held the fork closer to his lips, her breasts pressed against the table putting her cleavage on full display to Jax and she didn't miss when his gaze dipped and stalled below her chin. She blinked slowly and licked her lips. "I'll make you a bet?"

"Hmm?" Jax's eyes slowly rose back to hers. "Bet?" He smiled almost drunkenly.

She nodded, "Mmm-hmm, a bet." The fork touched his lower lip and she watched his tongue dart out, but she pulled the fork back. "You hate my pot pie and you don't pay me for sitting for the boys."

His eyebrows drew together and his eyes swept up to hers. "If I like it?"

She sat up, gave him a sultry smile and ran the top of her foot up his calf. "Well then you eat it, pay me and I get to fulfill a fantasy I've had for a while."

He shook his head. "Hell no." He started to stand up, his bruised hand fisted as he did. "I should shoot you where you stand..."

"Hey there, I didn't even tell you what it was." Venus slid quickly from her own chair, put a hand on his chest and pushed firmly. Jax plopped back into his chair. She shook her head and threw a leg over his lap. She smiled as he fussed. "You're getting me excited Jackson." She pouted at him and rocked herself against his lap to prove her point. "Now sit still and listen to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jax's heart hammered in his chest and he realized he was both intrigued and angry. His hands automatically settled at her hips and he leaned back so he could see her face. She had nice bone structure and he wasn't going to deny she had a nice set of tits. Right now one of her hands was on his shoulder and the other still held the fork. He realized she was talking to him, so he focused on her mouth and the words coming out of it.

"...I promise I know what I'm doing, in the kitchen and out of it."

He watched her tongue dart quickly across her lower lip and realized he'd missed most of what she'd said. His eyes narrowed and then he reached up and rubbed a hand over his beard before he smiled. He didn't want her to realize he hadn't heard, so he just waited. He wondered why he was so distracted. He figured he probably shouldn't have finished that fifth off after the fight. The fight he probably shouldn't have started and where he'd probably broken something in his hand, but fuck it hurt...everything hurt and the whiskey dulled the pain in his hand and his heart.

She sighed. "Jackson, stop staring at my tits and pay attention." She slapped his cheek lightly, waited a beat and continued. "You like my food, you pay me and I get a kiss, but no peck on the cheek. You kiss me like you mean it." She smiled, waved the fork in front of him again and then added. "You hate it. Well, you don't have to pay me and I'll never bring the kiss up again."

He snorted, thankful that she'd given him something to focus on again. "If you win and I kiss you, it doesn't ever come up again. You understand darlin?" He watched her face. She was so cocky that at this point he was pretty sure he was going to lose if he tried the damn food and he knew he couldn't back out and not look like a complete ass...or a total pussy. He frowned. "I mean it. Never. Again."

He watched as she bit back a sly smile and gave him a look from under her lashes. She nodded, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm very discrete...unless you're paying me not be." She sat back with a wink.

He laughed, reached for the hand with the fork and as he watched her face he closed his mouth around the, now cold, morsel on its end. The temperature didn't change the fact that it was good – real good and that came with the realization for the first time all day that he was hungry. Of course, Venus was right and he knew he'd just lost the bet. He reached around her, suddenly starving, and grabbed the plate from the table. He held the plate between them and looked up to her expectantly. "It's good."

Venus shot him a cocky smile. "Everything about me is good." She handed him the fork she still held in her right hand, but didn't remove herself from his lap.

Jax shook his head and shoveled food from the plate into his mouth as he watched Venus gloat. He chewed and swallowed and then paused to reach for his beer. He took a sip to wash down his food and realized he'd almost finished what was on the plate. He noticed the look in her eye and shook his head. "You won...do I get to finish my dinner first?" He set the bottle down and lifted the fork from the plate he still held.

Venus still smiled at him and he watched her lick her lips and cock her head to the side in consideration before she asked. "Do you fuck like you eat?"

He coughed on the last bite of food, which had her giggling on his lap. She pulled the plate from him and replaced it with his beer. "Here drink before you choke to death." She rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "Unlike our mutual friend Alexander, I much prefer my kissing partners breathing." She added, which only had him sputtering into his beer.

Jax shook his head and looked up at the woman on his lap. "You're a serious piece of work, you know that?"

She flashed a smile and smoothed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "I've been told that a time or two and we both know your club has paid me handsomely in the past for that very reason." She watched his face. She saw the heaviness in his guarded blue gaze and wished she could do more than make his pain disappear for a few seconds. "But..." She leaned a little closer and purposely squirmed against his thigh, "I just don't remember you personally sampling my services."

He smiled softly as he leaned back effectively regaining the space she'd taken. He shook his head. "Like I've said, I don't really roll that way sweetheart."

"Oh come on Jackson, have you ever tried it?" She leaned forward again, this time she let her hand snake up his chest to rest on the back of his neck. "I'm soft and warm, you already admitted that you like me..." Her breath brushed over the curve of his ear and she felt him shiver, watched the goosebumps bloom down along his collar bone. "My mouth can do things you've never even dreamed about." Now she let the full curve of her bottom lip stroke his ear as she spoke and her fingertips teased along the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. Her voice was low and thick sounding and she knew he could feel the evidence of her own interest thick against his thigh. "And tell me the last time you said no when a girl offered you her ass?"

"Shit..." his eyes fluttered shut and he forced himself to swallow the dry lump in his throat. "Venus..." His hands found her hips and gripped, stilling her or him he wasn't sure. He opened his eyes and tried to focus. "Girl isn't exactly what you are though sweetheart."

She chuckled, took his hand and pressed it against her breast. "It's not exactly what I'm not either Jackson." She smiled when his hand moved, palmed the underside and his thumb brushed over her nipple. She didn't miss the sound in the back of his throat or the small hitch in his hips either. "Your mind might be saying one thing, but your body knows what it wants." She leaned in, a gasp escaped from her throat as he continued to tease her breast. "Besides, you still owe me a kiss."

He nodded then, his eyes on her lips as she wet them with her tongue. "I'm not backing out on our deal." The hand still on her hip slid up her side, grazed the curve of her breast and gently caught the curve of her cheek. "I always pay my debts." He let his other hand linger for a few more seconds on her breast and then slid that one north as well. He paused and two fingertips traced the line of her jaw, he noticed she had a bit of a shadow along her jawline and he he smiled. "Your beard's growing in." His nail moved over the new growth.

She gasped, her hand suddenly over his and she felt herself flush. "I'm so sorry Jackson. I should have shaved before you came home. I just wasn't thinking about it." She attempted to sit up and pull away.

He shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Thinking about what? Kissing me?" He pushed her hand from her face and tugged her closer with his other. "I'm a little disappointed that you don't fantasize about me constantly." He pouted at her, tugged the back of her neck again and sat forward. "The longer you sit here, the more I think about it and the more I wonder how it will feel to kiss a girl with some beard on her face."

She smiled self consciously. "I prefer you didn't think about that at all, but since you do owe me that kiss..." She shrugged and let herself be pulled closer, tilting her head to the side as she went. Her hand pressed to his chest as she exhaled lightly, the small puff fanned out across the scruff on his face and chin and she smiled when she felt it against her cheek. "I doubt you'll feel much through all your own fur."

He pressed forward, eased his head slowly up and down against the skin of her cheek. "Do you mind it?" One hand had fanned across her neck, the other moved down her side to reclaim its spot by her breast. His thumb brushed the nipple again.

Her head moved side to side and then her lips brushed his cheek. "Not...at...all" She whispered as she feathered soft kisses toward the corner of his mouth. "You're beautiful Jackson." Her breath skimmed his lips and then her lips were pressed firmly to his.

Jax didn't move at first. He let the feeling of her lips settle against his and he waited for it to feel wrong. He waited for disgust to rise up from his gut, but it didn't. Instead he found his hand moving more firmly against her breast and his mouth sliding against hers as he slanted his head to fit their mouths closer together. He pulled her head in and when her tongue moved against his mouth he opened eagerly. His tongue found hers; thrusting, playing and then retreating. He found his body moving with and against hers, straining toward her, pulling her closer. He found he wanted more and couldn't get enough. He buried a hand in her hair and gripped as he pressed toward her only to suddenly pull back and take a breath. He sat, panting and staring at the woman on his lap.

Venus looked back at him, her mouth slightly open, lips swollen and wet as she struggled to breath. A seductive smile shifted the shape of her mouth just before she spoke. "Holy fuck." She fixed her hands to his shoulders and let her weight slump forward. "That was...intense."

His posture mimicked hers and he smiled smugly. "Were you expecting something else?" His hand wandered over her shoulder and teased her jaw before he gently pushed her hair behind her ear. He didn't stop her as her head moved into the curve of his shoulder.

She turned her head and let her lips trace the muscle and tendon in his neck, she smiled and then nipped at him with her teeth. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting...Maybe that you wouldn't really let yourself go..." She took a chance and slid her hand down his chest to pause just above his belt.

He growled, low and menacing as his hand dropped to hers. "You're playing a dangerous game baby."

She kissed to his ear and pulled the lobe between her teeth biting down until she heard him hiss, then she dragged the tender flesh through her teeth, the let it pull loose. "I know how this game ends Jackson." Her lips found the flesh she'd just abused, but this time her tongue gently plied it soothingly. "I'm pretty sure you can protect me from any danger we find together..."

He lifted the hand he had over hers and when her hand slid over his erection he didn't bother holding back the moan as he lifted his hips against the pressure she provided. He heard her whisper something, but he missed the words. He was sure it was probably something soothing, or encouraging and he didn't care much at this point. He watched as she slid her other hand down and together her fingers worked his buckle open. He stopped her then. "Not here darlin..." He nodded toward the living room.

She smiled, slid from his lap and held out her hand. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jax settled onto the couch and tugged on Venus's hand gently. He watched her smile down at him and then she bit her lip coyly and slid her heels off her feet before dropping to her knees before him. Her hands fell back to the buckle they'd loosened and she tugged it free of its loops before her fingers danced down the buttons of his fly. She tapped them one by one and smiled at the strain already set against them.

"I'm already impressed." She smiled as she leaned up and slid the first two buttons through. When he lifted his hips toward her with a little gasp she let her finger slip under the denim and tease the flesh she found there. "Patience Jackson..."

"Fuck patience..." He growled at her and canted his hips. He leaned up, reached for her head and pulled her forward. His open mouth found hers and immediately his tongue found hers. There was no playing this time. He forced his way in and took. He invaded and conquered, but he found that she willingly gave.

Her teeth nipped, her tongue teased and pressed back and she moaned into his mouth even as her fingers continued to open his jeans. The denim subdued, her fingers folded back the fly and her nails lightly skimmed down the newly revealed flesh.

Jax jerked in response and his mouth left hers as his head fell back onto the couch. "Holy fucking hell..." He watched her peel the jeans down his hips, lifting up so that she could lower them and then he sat back. His cock rose proudly from his lap and he waited.

Venus sat back and took him in. "You're more beautiful than a man should be." She gave him a seductive smile and then pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed her shirt aside and then popped the center hook on her bra, dropped her arms to her side and let it fall to the floor. She blinked up at Jax and cupped her breasts. "You like what you see?" She asked cocking her head to the side, still on her knees.

He nodded slowly and watched as her hands dropped from her breasts to settle on his knees. His breath left him in a hesitant hiss as her nails slowly swept up his inner thighs and he all but held his breath when her hand slid around the base of his cock. Her strokes slowly increased in speed which sent his pulse into overdrive and his breath caught and gave in little hiccups. He watched with hooded eyes as her hands alternated strokes; sliding up, twisting down firm and sure.

She bent over his cock, looked up at him with a sultry smile and then as she continued to stroke with both hands her mouth descended, surrounding the thick tip of him. Her tongue swirled and sucked, her head followed her hand down his length, then back up. Her hand provided pressure behind the suction of her mouth yet her other hand was never idle as it teased his sac, stroking and pulling or rolling his balls. He couldn't figure out how she kept it straight with so many parts in motion, but she did and she did it well. There were no teeth, just heat and wetness and he wanted to scream for more and less and beg like he never had, he didn't...he could have. Instead, he gasped as he reached down and gently pushed her away.

"Jezzahhfuck...youahh...gottastop..." His voice was strained, tense and hoarse. He watched as his cock slid free of her mouth with a soft pop and then stared, mesmerized as a tendril of spit trailed from her lip to the tip of his cock. His cock jerked in response and the string broke. He blinked slowly and found her staring up at him with wide, dark pupils. He wouldn't deny she looked sexy as hell with red, swollen lips.

Her tongue darted across out to catch the extra moisture on her lower lip she shot him a confused look. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Jackson...I get excited sometimes." Her hand slid to his thigh and massaged almost unconsciously. "I can make it up to you...let me know what you like baby...I can always do a little..."

He settled a hand in her hair. "Venus...shh..." He interrupted her. Smiled at her in absolute disbelief. "That's not it, fuck baby...you're too good. I'm just trying not to cum like a fourteen year old kid getting his first blowjob."

She laughed then; deep and throaty. "Well isn't that the point?" She sat back up and leaned over him, all confident and sultry. Her hand slid back around his cock, head already moving downward. "Stop interrupting my work then. People pay good money for what you're getting baby." She looked up and gave him a wink just before the flat of her tongue teased over the the tip of him. She kept her eyes on his face as she resumed her work.

His breath left in a sudden rush and his hands sank into her hair, gripping and holding her tight where he wanted her to be. His hips lifted against the pressure of her mouth and he made a needy sound in the back of his throat. His eyes drifted shut and he gave in to the sensation as she again stroked, sucked and licked him.

Venus felt him shudder and then his grip tightened in her hair. She felt him tug in that way that she took to mean for her to stop so she took him fully in her throat, pressed him deep into the back and then let her tongue slide slowly along his thick length as he withdrew. She watched his face, a satisfied smile on her face as she sat back. She didn't stop stroking with her hands. She licked a thick drop of precum off the tip of him and then from her lips as she watched him shudder. She asked him, her voice a quiet purr as she nuzzled her cheek against his leg. "If you don't want it to end that way Jackson, what exactly do you want?"

He shook his head, growled soft in his throat and his hand moved to cup her cheek. "You are the devil in heels..."

She leaned in and sat up to lean against his chest, one hand still moving slowly up and down his cock. "I'm the girl that your mama and daddy both warned you about." She pressed her swollen lips to his, drew his bottom lip between her teeth, worried it softly and then slid her tongue against his until he kissed her back, pulled her firmly against his chest and then rolled so that she was under him. Her breath left in a whoosh and she gasped up at him from her back. "I knew you had it in you..."

Jax took a moment to admire the way she looked under him; lips swollen, hair mussed, breasts heaving and pupils wide. He watched the pulse pound at her throat and he searched through his thoughts for some reason to stop what they were doing, but he could find none. His cock was rock hard and as his hand slid up her side to cup her breast, he bit back a moan because she was soft in all the right places. His head fell into the curve of her shoulder and he inhaled her scent. It was soft, sweet, oddly feminine, yet somewhat musky and masculine in a way he wasn't completely used to and he found it the most intoxicating thing at that moment. He moved his head, kissed and then bit along her throat until she moaned and writhed against him. Her hands moved to his waist and pulled at his flannel as she struggled to shove it and his cut off his shoulders.

The feel of hard cock pressed tight against his thigh and hip was a new sensation, and Jax wasn't quite sure why it didn't disgust him. Maybe it was all the alcohol he'd downed earlier...maybe it was because Venus looked like a woman...regardless, he didn't care. He wanted her and fuck it all, he was going to finish this. He pulled away, just enough to tear his shirt and the leather vest down his arms before pulling his t-shirt over his head and dumping all of it in a heap on the floor.

Her lips lifted at the corners, the tip of her tongue darted out and made a lazy sweep across her lower lip and then her nails raked through the fine hair on his chest and she purred in satisfaction. All of it sent sensation buzzing through him. He didn't bother keeping the cocky smile off his face when he he felt her rock against him. He shook his head slightly and let a hand drift over a breast, circle a nipple, roll it and then pull it. "I guess you like what you see darlin?"

She arched against him with a soft moan, sliding her cock against his hip suggestively. "Oh Jackson, I've liked what I've seen for a long time..." She gasped when he pinched and twisted her nipple, then moved to the other. "Oh, yeah...sweet baby jesus...don't stop...Mmm, I've just been woman enough to not act like a bitch in heat around you..." When he bent his head to pull a nipple into his mouth, bit and sucked, she stopped talking, grasped his head and pressed it tight to her chest as her head slid against the couch. "Fuck yes..." There was a long pause, some soft gasping sounds and then she asked softly, "Please?" Her voice was plaintive.

He lifted his head from her chest, pressed a wet kiss between her breasts, then lower and then a trail to her navel where he paused and sat up. "Please what baby?"


End file.
